1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses have been used to perform recording on recording media or medium. In such recording apparatuses, the recording medium may be electrostatically charged. As a result, the recording medium may be contaminated as a result of airborne matter such as dirt, dust, and ink mist attaching to the electrostatically charged recording medium. To prevent the recording medium from becoming contaminated, for example, JP-A-2013-107330 discloses a recording apparatus that includes an ionizer. The ionizer functions as a static eliminator in order to inhibit airborne ink mist from attaching to the electrostatically charged recording medium.
However, in recent years, recording media having various thicknesses have been used. In the recording apparatus of the related-art such as disclosed in JP-A-2013-107330, depending on the recording medium being used, the distance between the recording medium and the static eliminator might not be appropriate. In such a case, the static eliminator might not efficiently inhibit contamination of the recording medium. As a result, airborne matter such as dirt, dust, and ink mist may attach to the electrostatically charged recording medium.
For example, when an ionizer is used as a static eliminator, if the distance between the recording medium and the static eliminator is too large, it is difficult for a sufficient amount of ions to reach the recording medium. If the distance between the recording medium and the static eliminator is too small, the ions do not sufficiently spread across the entire recording medium. As a result, the static electricity may be unevenly eliminated. This may generate effectively eliminated areas and non-eliminated areas on the recording medium.
In addition, the appropriate distance between the recording section and the static eliminator in the transport direction of the recording medium may vary with the type of recording medium.
In the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2013-107330, the ionizer is positionally fixed. As a result, it can be difficult to successfully eliminate static electricity from the recording medium because a moving mechanism for the ionizer is not provided.